forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Blue dragon
| refs3e = | origin2e = | type2e = | subtype2e = | alignment2e = | refs2e = | origin1e = | type1e = | subtype1e = | alignment1e = | refs1e = | height = | length = | wingspan = | weight = | skincolor = | haircolor = | feathers = | eyecolor = | vision = Darkvision, Low-light vision | distinctions = | lifespan = | location = Deserts | subraces = | alignment = | language = Common, Draconic | first = | based = }} Blue dragons, also known as storm dragons, > are orderly creatures and are unusual for chromatics in that they keep fairly well-ordered, hierarchical societies. They are more likely to be mocking and manipulative than outrightly cruel or murderous to 'lesser' creatures, aided greatly by their natural talents for hallucination. They are infamous for tricking desert travelers into drinking sand or going miles out of their way to avoid nonexistent dust basins. Their breath weapon is a line of lightning or a large electrical discharge. Physical description Blue dragons are physically distinguished by the single large horns protruding from their heads and also by their ears, which are rather large and frilled. The tail is thick and bumpy, like that of a caterpillar. The wings are more pronounced than most other species'. They smell like electricity or sand. Combat The blue dragon excells at aerial combat, perhaps moreso than any other species of dragon. Their lightning discharges are very easy to aim at other aerial foes, or at creatures below them on the ground. They are also extremely adept at burrowing in sand, and often lie in wait just below the surface of the desert for prey. When they are so burrowed, their large horns can easily be mistaken for pointed desert rocks. Breath weapon Blue dragons use a shocking burst of lightning. Ecology Lair Blue dragons are native to arid wastelands and deserts. They make their lairs in underground caves; easily accessible to the dragons, as they can burrow through the ground. These dragons fly above their territory, using the bleak landscape and its sparse terrain features as their best chance of spotting opponents. The typical blue dragon lair is dug into one of the towering rock formations that dominate desert landscapes. As with all dragon lairs, the blue dragon's lair will have two entrances: one at ground level and hidden by the sand, and one opening onto a high ledge on which it can perch and survey its territory. Each lair also has a large subterranean cavern with a large pool of water and a sandy beach, which its inhabitant will use for drinking and relaxation. Parenting and development Despite their evil nature, blue dragons are actually excellent parents to their young, and will rarely leave their eggs unattended. Blue dragon eggs must be buried in warm sand to incubate. Blue wyrmlings are actually quite cute, but they are quick to taunt any other creature, and even quicker to hunt small desert creatures for food. Known blue dragons * Iymrith * Olothontor, “The Minstrel Wyrm” This elder blue dragon lairs not far from Waterdeep. * Araugauthos, was imprisoned in the ruins of Undermountain. * Gloriankithsanus, is a male. * Krashos Morueme, professes to be a venerable drow mage. * Maldraedior, is more than 3000 years old. * Sapphiraktar the Blue is a ancient male blue dracolich. * Alasklerbanbastos * Clytemorrenestrix, was turned into a human during the Spellplague. * Boraksaghegirak ancient Thunder Tyrant of the desert around ancient Imer Gallery NwN Blue Dragon.jpg|A magestic blue dragon in the Neverwinter Nights game editor. Blue Dragon (Abazigal).jpg|The Bhaalspawn/Blue dragon Abazigal in his dragon form! Lords_of_Madness_-_Elder_Blue_Dragon.jpg|An Elder Blue dragon from the "Lords of Madness" d&d miniature set. Neverwinter_Nights_2_-_Creatures_-_Blue_Dragon.png|A Blue Dragon from the game editor of Neverwinter Nights 2 References Sources * de:Blaue Drachen Category:Blue dragons Category:Chromatic dragons Category:Dragons Category:Creatures of lawful evil alignment Category:Creatures Category:Creatures with the earth subtype Category:Dragonkind Category:Creatures found in deserts Category:Creatures found in any terrain Category:Creatures found in warm climates Category:Creatures found in temperate climates Category:Creatures with a 3 challenge rating Category:Creatures with a 4 challenge rating Category:Creatures with a 6 challenge rating Category:Creatures with an 8 challenge rating Category:Creatures with an 11 challenge rating Category:Creatures with a 14 challenge rating Category:Creatures with a 16 challenge rating Category:Creatures with an 18 challenge rating